


嗜吻症

by russoa



Category: Karryon, 凯千
Genre: M/M, karron, 凯千 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russoa/pseuds/russoa





	嗜吻症

刚拽进车，千智赫嘴巴里被强行塞入了口塞，压住舌头一句话都说不出来。karry凑过来双手死死捏住他的手腕，一条腿压了上来镇压了所有的反抗。千智赫被推搡着缩靠在车门一侧，手忙脚乱抵着karry的肩膀想要解释，却只能发出呜呜嗯嗯的音节。

karry压抑着怒火的脸凑的极近，呼出来的气息抚过脸颊耳垂，瞬间冷汗湿了一整个后背。

 

Karry强硬地掰开他的双腿，开始他扯腰间的腰带，听着千智赫无助的呜呜声，一副无辜的样子真让人心疼，可一想到刚才他跟马思远拥吻的样子，karry脑海就涌出一股邪火。撩起他单薄的上衣，狠狠地撕咬住胸前的茱萸。

千智赫被过大的力道压在座位上，衣服被扯开却完全无法反抗。他努力将自己蜷缩起来，明明是因为自己疾病的关系才会去克制不住亲吻的欲望，karry却完全不听解释的样子。一双漂亮的曜黑色瞳眸眯着，眉心蹙着怒气。噬咬舔吻在身上的力道毫不怜惜。

"这么多天，你知道我有多少次想上你都忍住了么，你却背着跟别人亲热……""Karry毫不怜惜地将他外面的裤子褪下，揉掐着细滑泛红的大腿，低头对着大腿内侧的嫩肉狠狠地吮吸着，留下了一个个红印，你"只能是属于我的，千智赫。"看着自己心爱的人胯下的尤物已经将黑色的内裤浸湿了一片，将手覆盖在上面反复揉搓着。

千智赫大腿被捉着，karry低着头弄出一大片痕迹。没有收着牙齿的原因，痛的千智赫不断想往后抽走。karry手上覆在千智赫内裤的动作越来越色情，直到被强制弄到挺立。嘴巴里的东西让千智赫只能发出暧昧的声音，酸痛的牙关被打开时间过长，嘴角往外溢着津液。

Karry扯下他的内裤，铃口已经噗噗地冒着前列腺液，karry用手沿着筋络上下撸动着，时不时用指尖划过顶端，看着千智赫红着眼，津液淌过下巴，性感的样子，身下的东西又涨大一圈。karry开始加快手上的速度，看着身下的呼吸变得越来越急促，待到那个节点，用拇指堵住了顶端。

 

千智赫被完全撕扯掉衣服的羞耻感几乎要淹了整个人，头一次全身赤裸的躺在一个人身下，karry纤长漂亮的指头揉捻摩擦，快感从尾椎往上蹿到大脑皮层，紧张和不安让他不知所措的合拢腿，试图阻止karry的肆无忌惮。karry却毫不在意的样子，尽尽只挪动着指尖抠弄着铃口就可以赐予人无限的颤栗。千智赫不自觉绷紧了腰，腿根夹着他手掌的力量越来越大，说不清是不是想抗拒，但karry在他濒临爆发的那一刻收紧了指头，千智赫睁大了双眼，含在眼眶的泪水终于滑落。求而不得的磨蹭着他的手掌妄图获得最后的快乐。

【这就忍不住了，小东西～】他看着身下人的身体泛着粉色，一双眼睛里噙着泪，抓着他的手试图让自己放过他的样子，心里的恶趣味得到了满足。他抓着千智赫的手按在自己的挺立上，【让我爽了，我才能让你爽。】

 

手心里是滚烫的温度，千智赫抬头看了眼karry，他眯着眼神色漫不经心，但是掐着根部的手一点都没放松，甚至因为逐渐的不耐烦开始更加加重力气。疼痛和快感都被掌握在他的手里，逼得整个人都因为恐惧和渴望不断发抖。顺从着karry的力度探进了他的裤子，试探着抓住揉了揉，karry微微仰头发出了模糊的叹息。

 

他欲望的挺立被涨得有些生痛，看着千智赫皱着眉头很难受的样子，karry把手绕到后面解开了口塞球的带子。殷红的小嘴不能闭合地微张着，津液顺着嘴角滑下。【张着小嘴是要我吻你吗？】小东西闭着眼睛紧咬着下唇一副禁欲的样子。手上的动作生疏地紧，一下两下触碰到，不断撩着karry心里发痒。karry解开的腰带，释放出来的性器一下打在千智赫的手上，小家伙一愣，一副无助的神情，早就该想到他在床上得有多让人欲罢不能，【怎么，不想射了？不听话小心我弄到你失禁。】

被威胁的恐惧让千智赫疯狂摇头，乖乖被引导着尝试活动手腕，捻动指尖搔刮着karry肿大挺立上暴起的青筋，用柔软的掌心包裹住他敏感的头部轻轻揉动，在做的越来越顺畅的同时也获得了奖励。karry被千智赫弄得黏答答的手终于重新开始动作，千智赫慌忙分开一点腿方便他的玩弄。被弄得全身发软的千智赫渐渐趴到karry的身上，眼睛只能看到karry好看却没有多少颜色的嘴唇，嘴巴里突然变得干渴，脑子里想到的都是karry用他的尖牙狠狠刺进自己唇肉的样子。心跳快到让人呼吸急促，本来就是犯病时候被打断强行带走，还没有安抚好的神经重新颤抖起来。在karry有些疑惑的睁眼看来的时候，千智赫的喉间发出了压抑的低喘，身体绷紧扑到了他的身上，发烫的嘴唇急切凑了上去吸吮住柔软的唇肉，用唇珠抵着重重摩擦了几下，舌尖探进去大口吸吮解渴的唾液。滚烫绵软的大腿蹭在karry泛着微微凉意的腰，立马紧紧缠了上去。整个人因为迫切的需求几乎像蛇一样缠在他的身上。

karry看着千智赫完全被他挑动起情欲，按住他的肩，猛的抬头躲开他哼唧的小嘴，将头撇向一边，低头狠狠地吸吮着人脖子上的嫩肉，留下一个个红印。

被撩地千智赫开始轻轻用唇触碰着karry的脖颈，这还远远不够呢。抓紧他的手，一起包裹着一对黏糊糊的性器，【来，一起……】karry包着千智赫骨节分明的手上下套弄着，看着他的漂亮的琥珀色眼睛一点一点地失焦，抓住他的手在铃口处轻轻刮蹭了几下。【唔……啊】看他的样子像是个处儿，反应极其强烈，一下子叫出了声，稍后却用牙齿又紧咬着下嘴唇，呜咽着，抱紧了karry全身剧烈的颤抖。两人的腹部一片淫糜的污浊。karry看着不断起伏着的胸前的红豆，低头狠狠的咬了上去，刚高潮过得身体异常敏感，千智赫的呻吟慢慢地都带上了哭腔。将手绕到后面，沿着臀线一点点没入细滑的臀肉中。

 

【疼……】即使咬紧双唇，嗓子里模糊暧昧的声音也会不自觉冒出来。胸口karry灼热的气息喷洒，牙齿一点力道都不收着地咬着敏感坚硬的乳尖儿，湿热粗糙的舌苔刷过瞬间激的腰一阵阵发软，疼痛让千智赫恢复了一点理智，双手不知所措地推拒着karry的肩膀，努力向后缩起身子想要躲避。每当karry的手抚摸在身上，就好像被打开了什么神奇的开关，全身颤抖着泛起红晕。【不要，别——】千智赫握着karry的一条手臂，嗓音都变调了。向前是他精壮略微汗湿的胸膛，向后是撩拨挑弄的指头。他缩在karry怀里，身子软的几乎坐不住。

 

用力地拍打了几下不老实晃动的屁股，karry揉捏着千智赫柔软紧致的臀部。大概因为疼痛，小穴收紧了几下，像是有几十张小嘴狠狠的吸着手指，【你个妖精。】将手指曲起，用指节反复研磨着凸起的圆核，身下人剧烈地颤抖了一下，耳边响起了一声放荡的浪叫。愈发地想把他玩坏，伸入第二根手指，仔细上下研磨揉搓着甬道的皱褶，一一抚平，从小穴中一点一点流出的爱液，泛着白沫，淫荡到了极点。看着千智赫烧的通红的脸，蹙眉咬唇，一副禁欲的样儿，想着这样的尤物一会晃着腰对着自己求欢就爽上天。

【不要，别再做了…】千智赫咬着嘴唇忍着生理性的泪水，双手握着karry的手臂，指尖掐紧又放开，怎么也挣脱不开这个怀抱。karry埋在身体里的指头变着花样儿揉弄，强烈的酥麻软了腰，“咕叽咕叽”的水声也逐渐大了起来，随着手指的抽插甚至湿滑了整个臀缝腿根，泅湿了衬衫的衣摆。【别弄了，啊……】比起身体被玩弄，更恐怖的是小穴渐渐开始规律的收缩吞咽，karry带着薄茧的指腹一旦抵着一处嫩肉揉捻，双腿就会马上舒服的颤抖。太可怕了，千智赫用尽力气摸到了车门，还没来得及掰开锁，整个人就被压制住。千智赫的上半身被压在车门上，脸紧贴着冰凉的玻璃，玻璃反射着karry的表情，眼角眉梢都带着种种妖异。而这暗色玻璃的另一面，则是偶尔驶过的车辆和三三两两的行人。

 

紧紧抓住要去掰开门锁的手【怎么你想这个样子出去被别人都到？我是不介意在大街上把你办了。】 没等千智赫反应过来，将手指抽出，直接挺身戳入正张合的小穴，千智赫的身体异常柔软，按着他的腿死死抵在肩胛骨处。听到耳边一声拔高的尖叫，未经开拓过的甬道吸地紧紧地，被夹的头皮发麻差点交待了，拍打着他被各种液体沾湿的翘臀使其放松。车里密闭的空间变得有些燥热。

 

karry每次进出的力气都很大，两只手牢牢握着千智赫的胯骨往后带，千智赫咬着自己的手背拼命压抑呜咽和喘息。被摩擦充血的穴肉收缩蠕动，身体里被一点点开拓，坚硬的性器抵在柔软的内壁上狠狠研磨，连夯起青筋的脉络都能感受到。最让人心惊胆战的是车窗外经过的路人，偶尔有人的目光扫过这辆车千智赫都紧张的猛的抽搐一下，大腿根甚至开始不自然的痉挛。千智赫克制不住呜呜咽咽的哭，即使知道外面根本看不到里面的情况，但在这种暴露的环境中被上了的羞耻感太强烈了，赤裸裸地像车窗外的人能轻而易举围观到里面淫糜的交合。【别，别这个姿势…呜…】千智赫在破碎的呻吟里断断续续的祈求，想尽力将自己远离车窗。

karry抓着他的手一点力道都不放松，甚至凑过来脸贴着脸一同看着外面的景观，他的呼吸全都拍在了脸颊上，语气却带着一种不易察觉的兴奋。【外面的人一定想不到，我就这么把你扒光了压在身下…】说着狠狠挺动了一下腰身，牵引出一串颤抖的呻吟，【狠狠肏弄你……】karry舔了舔唇角尖锐的牙齿，凑近千智赫的耳垂轻轻笑着。其实他知道，他停车的地方很隐蔽自己看得到外头，那些人不一定会注意这辆有些微微晃动的车。


End file.
